


Night Walk

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese take a stroll through downtown to admire the Christmas lights.





	Night Walk

Therese stood on the frosty sidewalk outside in the freezing cold weather while Carol was busy locking up the furniture store. Keys were jingling underneath her leathery gloved fingers. Therese could see their own breaths puffing out. Her body could not stop shivering.

“Wrong key, c’mon,” Carol grumbled, shaking out a third one that looked similar to the other ones. She slid that key into the lock and found it to be the most successful one. Tugging the chain to make sure it was fastened and looped through the metal door tight, she hastily put the keys away into her large coat pocket and then let out a small sigh of relief.

“All set?” Therese asked her.

“For now,” Carol answered.

They walked past the Packard that was parked along the curb to head further down the sidewalk. They began to gaze and admire all the twinkling multicolor/warm white Christmas lights that were hung around several different window displays in town.

Carol wrapped her arms tighter around her light brown fur coat. She stared ahead, allowing the younger woman to press her wool coat up against her. “Do you have any ideas for Christmas presents yet?”

“Not quite,” Therese said, picking up the pace to keep up with Carol’s speed. “Do you?”

“For Rindy, yes,” Carol replied. “She’s easy.”

They stopped in front a young man standing next to a red metal Salvation Army bucket; ringing a coppery handbell. He tipped the white fuzzy rim of his Santa hat the minute Carol slipped a dollar through the coin slot.

“I’m having trouble on what to get you for Christmas, this year,” Therese admitted. She moved her feet along as soon Carol began to. Her entire body stopped quivering the moment she felt Carol’s arm wrap around her.

“Darling, don’t worry about it—I have my present right here, already.” She gave Therese a playful squeeze before letting go.


End file.
